Sarah Bloom
Sarah Bloom, know as Hyuuga Saki (日向 咲 Hyuuga Saki) in the oringal version of Pretty Cure Splash Star is the new half of the Pretty Cure duo in the first spin-off series,. Like her predecessor, Natalie Blackstone, Sarah is excellent with sports, this being softball. And also like Natalie, she isn't very good at school, loves sweets and has a large appetite. Sarah has a mild personality and has a habit of saying "I'm in top form!" when she gets excited. She remains optimistic and sane when facing the unexpected. Sarah is lenient and friendly, and her cheerful and easygoing personality often brings people happiness and energy. Her Cure forms are Cure Bloom (キュアブルーム Kyua Burūmu) and Cure Bright (キュアブライト Kyua Buraito). Sarah also appears in the All Stars franchise, helping out the other Cures defend the universe from evil. Appearance Saki has short, auburn hair and orange eyes and wears her hair in a short pony tail on the back, and has few pink hair clips on the front. In her civilian form, Saki wears a pink-striped shirt with a chiffon-yellow jacket and wears deep pink pants. Her school uniform is pale orange with a red bow tie and dark apricot plaided skirt; Saki wears her light pink tennis shoes. When getting ready to practice softball, Saki accessorized herself with a white slugger shirt that have red velvet long sleeves. The slugger shirt was printed as "G.M.H." As Cure Bloom, Saki's hair became slightly long and was tied into a yellow headband with a red heart on the center, as her hair color merges into orange. She wears a deep pink dress with a red bow that contains a yellow curved heart at the center, and her midriff is dark plum. Cure Bloom has a yellow belt, containing a pink curved heart, on her waist. She uses pink arm warmers with finger-cut dark gloves with a hot pink heart in each. Also, her legwarmers go into the same colors and have red glossy hearts in each, and wear dark plum-colored shoes. Cure Bloom have yellow and white ruffles on her shawl, skirt and in front of the bow. As Cure Bright, Saki's dress was yellow and green with a yellow bow, containing a red curved heart, dark pink finger-cut gloves and shorts, yellow arm warmers and legwarmers, dark yellow shoes, and a belt that has a moon, sliced in eighth by a tiny triangle on the upper right. Personality Sarah is a cheerful athletic girl, a member of Green Middle School's girls' softball team. Her family runs the Bloom bakery and unlike her predecessor, she actually excels in some aspects of cooking and often makes delicious breads. She also has a sister named Mimi Bloom, who she shares a room with and annoys her once in a while. Sarah also has a crush on May's elder brother, Ken Mayday, and often blushes in front of him. Cure Bloom "The shining golden flower, Cure Bloom!" 輝く金の花、キュアブルーム！ Cure Bloom (キュアブルーム Kyua Burūmu) is Sarah's alter ego, blessed with the Flower power of the Earth. When Karehan attacks Flappy and Choppy and creates an Uzaina, Flappy becomes the Mix Commune by chanting "Dual Spiritual Power!", allowing her to become Cure Bloom while Choppy allows May to become Cure Egret. Like the previous Pretty Cure, they need to hold hands to transform and launch a group attack. Both take down the Uzaina for the very first time, and fight the evils regularly thereafter, until the final defeat of the Dark Fall. Cure Bloom can fight physically, setup energy shields and fly freely using spiritual powers, and is protected by a passive force field. Cure Bloom runs on ground more often for pertaining to the Earth. Spiritual powers take in the form of visible light, and Cure Bloom exhibits a golden aura. Cure Bloom bears the Flower symbol from Flappy on the back of her gloves. These symbols are always used for launching a group attack and retained when they attain their second form. Together with Cure Egret, they can perform the Twin Stream Splash. Midway in the show, two additional spirits from the Land of Fountains, Moop and Foop use the Splash Commune to provide them a pair of Spiral Rings so they can perform a more-powerful group attack, the Spiral Heart Splash. After attaining her second form, Cure Bright, Saki can freely choose and switch between her two forms, and she has been using both forms in the later half of the show. She also finishes the final battle as Cure Bloom, as only Cure Bloom can access the Flower power of Flappy. Together with Cure Egret, Michelle Gloom and Korra Gloom, with the latter carrying a portion of Moop and Foop's powers respectively, the four have launched the final finisher, the Spiral Heart Splash Star. As revealed from one of the films, Cure Bloom's signature attack is the Bloom Shield. Cure Bright "The full moon in the sky, Cure Bright!" ''' 天空に満ちる月、キュアブライト！ '''Cure Bright (キュアブライト Kyua Buraito)appears and takes over Cure Bloom's role halfway through the series, and gets her spiritual power from the Moon, which is collected by Moop and used by Flappy. Cure Bright has a yellow and green outfit. Cure Bright's outfit coloring scheme is significantly different from Cure Bloom's, but the design is quite similar. Sarah and May arrive at the Dark Fall to rescue Flappy and Choppy, only to find them seriously injured. The spirits Moop and Foop heal them, upgrading them from the Mix Commune Set to the Crystal Commune Set and allowing Sarah to become Cure Bright. After the upgrade, Flappy attains its ability to use the Moon power collected by Moop to maintain Sarah's Cure Bright transformation. Contrast to Cure Bloom, who pertains to the Earth and runs on ground more often, Cure Bright stays in air more often for pertaining to the Sky. In addition to all of Cure Bloom's capability, Cure Bright can use the Light power of the Moon to make beam blasts and for defense. Cure Bright exhibits a yellow-green aura. Cure Bright bears the Moon symbol from Moop as her belt buckle, but she still bears the Flower symbols on her gloves and still uses such symbols to launch a group attack. Together with Cure Windy, their new group attack is the Spiral Star Splash, which is actually the same attack as the Spiral Heart Splash except the powers are different. Cure Bright and Cure Windy require the Spiral Ring Set to launch a group attack, which is supplied by the same pair of spirits as their Cure transformation. Flappy and Choppy still retain their ability to collect spiritual power from the Earth and the Sky after this upgrade, so the girls can freely choose and switch between the two forms. Their two forms look different and bear different Cure titles, but they are actually two different representations of the same transformation, and the girls can only access two of the four powers available to them in either form. Saki fights more frequently as Cure Bright in the later half of the show, and fights as Cure Bright for three of the four episodes for the final battle. Cure Rainbow Brighty Cure Rainbow Brighty Bloom is an upgrade Saki gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX2, which is a combined form of Cure Bloom and Cure Bright. Together with the others' upgrades, Category:Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Pretty Cure Splash Star Characters